The Improbably Horrible One
by CaffieneKitty
Summary: SPOILERS.  For an up-and-coming villain, trying to acquire a nemesis is a massive pain. Crossover between Dr.Horrible and the BBC's online material for Sherlock.  GEN


**Fandoms:** Dr. Horrible, Sherlock (BBC) and a hint of another.  
**Rating/Warning:** Spoilers for BBC's Sherlock series and online material to date. GEN PG, Vlog-format.  
**Disclaimer:** Joss, Moffat, the mighty Beeb, and the ghost of Arthur Conan Doyle owns all of this. May none of them haunt me.  
**Summary:** For an up-and-coming villain, trying to acquire a nemesis is a massive pain.  
**A/N:** Timeline has a complete lack of meshing. This is PRE-Singalong Blog Dr. Horrible, and up to POST-1.03 Sherlock. Although maybe Dr. Horrible was actually set a couple years in the future... Sure. Yeah. Written for a prompt on the LJ Community **sherlockbbc_fic**.

-.-

**The Improbably Horrible One**  
_by CaffieneKitty_

_-.-  
_

**Jan 27th**

I think I've finally found a truly worthy nemesis! He's a British guy, so, yeah, the commute's going to be hell, but he's some kind of science detective or something. Like a one-dude CSI:Britain.

He's got a blog - a _text_ blog, pft - and I've issued a challenge. Or um, a comment. Something. Actually, I'm playing the 'deep cover' angle. He's looking for an apartment so I told him I had a spare room. I called it a 'flat' so he wouldn't know I wasn't British. Very important to know these things. See, if he takes me up on it, I can go to Britain and, uh, set up a trap or something. The plan needs work. He seems to get bored a lot, so maybe he'll take me up on it.

I'd be a perfect nemesis for him, really. We'd be matching wits! His powers of deduction versus my inventive genius!

I'm waiting for a really solid response before I move to Britain though. Sort of a commitment thing. Issues.

Laters!

-.-

**Feb 7th**

Oh, this is just _great._ CSI:Britain Man has got a "roommate." And we all know what _that's_ code for right? Uh hunh. You know it.

_Sidekick._

I've been leaving threatening messages on his sidekick's blog because the quickest way to get a hero's attention is to go for the sidekick. It's only a matter of time until Sherlock responds to defend his "roommate". His sidekick seems to be set on defending himself though, but whatever. Sidekicks. Ha.

The sidekick whined about me not using capital letters and I told him he was a sheep tricked into following the rules of society. Who knows, maybe I can show Sherlock's new sidekick the flaws in the system and he'll join me instead. Probably not though, he seems kind of belligerent.

I'm taking the subtle, ominous approach with the commenting thing. Still working the 'lure him into a trap or something' plan, so more subtle than ominous but the ominous is totally there. It's just kind of hard to back up a direct threat from across the Atlantic. And the continent of North America... I wonder if Britain's closer by Pacific? Or over the pole? Ooo. Maybe I can get a _rocket_ and-

Uh, gotta go, scheming to do!

-.-

**Mar 29th**

Minsk. This Sherlock guy flew to _Minsk_ for some jerk murderer, and he still won't answer me! His sidekick's taunting me too now. And he's a doctor too. The sidekick, not this one-man CSI guy, thing... whatever.

Look, I've got a lot to offer as a hero's nemesis! I have plots and... stuff... Oh! And experimental devices that might someday seriously inconvenience the world! See! Well, um, not this one, it's a hair-dryer I'm working on for Moist- but that's not important! I can be a threat! A global one! I'll get that rocket to work and build a hundred of them! A thousand! I'll show them!

-.-

**Apr 6th**

There's some person using the name 'Anonymous' - nice originality there. Not. - who's also been commenting on Sherlock and sidekick-boy's blogs, and leaving coded messages. Which I could have done too, but I'm more of a... it's not my... Okay, so I didn't think of it first! But the codes are really basic stuff. I mean it was _obvious_ the last one was a pigpen code, and Sherlock hadn't solved it yet, so I solved it and he won't even acknowledge me!

I'm putting some serious effort into this nemesis thing! The least he could do is mock me or something!

-.-

**Apr 9th**

So now he's _got_ a nemesis. _Moriarty_. Great. Mr. Anonymous Kiddie Code himself. I hope they're very happy foiling each other. You have no idea what you're missing, Sherlock!

Poser.

I guess it's for the best, though. I mean really, a long-distance nemesis-ship never would have worked, and I have too many contacts and too much infrastructure built up here to emigrate. Immigrate. Whatever. Plus the UK Evil League is run by some guy called Master something? Their approval rate for new villains is almost zero, so kind of a tough business to break into there. Unless you're some kind of robot, but that's just what I've heard. Y'know. Equal opportunities and all that. Just saying.

It doesn't matter though. I've found a local hero that's going to be even better as a nemesis than Sherlock would be! Captain Hammer. He's big, strong and _stupid_. Statistics show that opposites always work better in Villain-Hero nemesis-ships. Weak points matched with strong points, it only makes sense!

But right now I gotta go do laundry. Um. And by laundry I mean evil! Hoo ahaa haa hee...

I really gotta work on that laugh.

- - -  
(that's it!)

_Reference Material: The 'blogs' of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes over at the BBC. Look for their comments by 'theimprobableone' ;-D_


End file.
